


Doll House

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: A friend of AI's helps him discover his true self!





	

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to shapeshiftinterest for the prompt

“So how long have you wanted to do this?” Sousuke asked

Aichiirou stared at his phone.

“As long as I can remember.”

Ai shifted uncomfortably waiting for a response.

“Is there anything particular you want to wear?”

Ai sighed.

“Not really. Anything is fine!”

A few more minutes passed.

“Meet me at the mall this Saturday. I’ll help you do this.”

Ai smiled.

“Thank you! I have to go, so goodnight! See you Saturday!”

“Goodnight.”

Ai could barely sleep that night, trying to contain his excitement.

The following Saturday arrived and Ai stood at the mall entrance waiting, clutching his backpack straps nervously.

“Yo.”

There was Sousuke striding up to him. It was so strange seeing him in the flesh.

“Hello Sousuke!”

Sousuke greeted Ai with a pat on his silver topped head.

Ai stiffened and blushed at the touch.

“So, you ready?”

“Yes!”

The two wandered the mall’s halls for a few minutes in silence until Ai spoke up.

“So um…which store are we going to?”

Sousuke stopped.

“This one right here. Come on.” Sousuke grabbed Ai’s hand and led him into the fancy store next to them.

A red headed man greeted them.

“Hey Sou. What are you doing here on your day off?”

“Just showing my new friend around. Ai, this is my friend, Rin.”

“Hello Rin.” Ai nervously greeted Rin.

“Hey there. Well, I’ll let you get to it then.”

The two walked deeper into the store and Ai asked.

“You work here?”

“Yeah.”

Sousuke grabbed an outfit from one of the racks.

“Here. Try this on.”

“What? You mean here?” Ai gulped.

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone might see me…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Sousuke smiled.

Ai gave an uneasy smile in response.

“Don’t peek at me while I’m changing okay?”

“I would never dream of it.” Sousuke smiled.

For a few minutes, Ai slipped into soft material of the Lolita style dress, and thigh high socks, and into the matching heels. He put his old clothes, his ‘boy’ clothes, into his backpack. He stepped out of the changing stall, and Sousuke couldn’t help but stare.

Ai gave a small spin while holding the hem of his dress.

“How do I look?”

“You look beautiful, Ai!” Sousuke beamed.

Ai blushed deeply and smiled wide. No one had ever called him beautiful before.

“Come on. Let’s go show you off.” Sousuke grabbed Ai’s backpack for him, slinging over his shoulder, and slinging his other arm around Ai.

They walked around the mall for a while, stopping for sweets at a sweet shop. They didn’t receive as many dirty looks as Ai had anticipated. Their trip was quite fun for the both of them. After piling Ai’s bags into Sousuke’s car, they drove back to Sousuke’s house.

“So what now?” Ai asked.

Sousuke smiled and bent down to give a chaste kiss to his young friend. The boy’s eyes widened but he leaned into the kiss anyway. As they deepened their kiss, Sousuke picked the boy up into his strong arms, and walked them to his bedroom. He softly threw Ai onto his bed.

“What was that for?” Ai asked, his head still swimming.

“You said you wanted me to make you a girl. I’m going to make you my girl.”

Ai blushed and squirmed in the bed as Sousuke forced his legs apart. He was still wearing an adorable pair of boxers with animal print underneath his dress, until Sousuke pulled them off. Ai didn’t even try to cover his shame. Being so exposed to Sousuke kind of turned Ai on. His small cock started to harden, and Sousuke took it into his mouth.

“Ah!” Ai cried and clutched at the sheets.

Sousuke hummed into Ai’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head, making Ai’s toes curl. Once Ai was sufficiently worked up he stopped.

“Eh? Why’d you stop?”

“Because it’s time for me to have some fun.” Sousuke said, removing his shirt. Ai smiled and bit his lip at the sight of his muscular body.

“Like what you see?” Sousuke smiled.

Ai nodded his head.

“Good.” Sousuke grabbed something out of his bedside dresser.

It turned out to be a bottle of lube. Sousuke applied some to his fingers. Ai knew what was coming next, and held his legs up with his hands. His heart raced at the thought.

“Are you ready for this? It might hurt.”

“It’s okay Sousuke. I’ve been practicing…”

“Good girl.”

Sousuke gently shoved two wet fingers inside of the boy, scissoring them to better massage Ai’s sensitive spot.

“Mmm…right there, Sou.” Ai sighed.

Ai squirmed against the bed, trying to get Sousuke in him down to the knuckle.

“You like that baby?”

“Yeah! I want more…”

“Then you’re gonna love this.” Sousuke pulled out his fingers, leaving Ai feeling empty. Ai started to frown, but changed his mind when he saw Sousuke unzipping his pants pulling out his large manhood. Ai wanted so bad to taste every, last inch. Sousuke pulled Ai into his lap, lining up his cock with Ai’s soft hole.

“Ready for this baby?”

“Yes, Sousuke…”

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“I want…I need your cock inside me, Daddy.”

“Daddy? That’s a new one.”

“Sorry. You don’t like it?”

“I love it.” Sousuke kissed Ai deeply as he finally pulled Ai down onto his lap.

Ai groaned as Sousuke;s cock pushed through his slick insides, filling him up with warmth.

Sousuke picked the boy up again, sliding him up his length, and bringing him back down to his base again. The room started to fill with lewd noises of skin meeting skin. Sousuke grabbed a handful of Ai’s hair and gently tugged.

“You like my cock, baby?”

“I love it, Daddy!”

“Good girl.”

The pressure started to build inside of both of them.

“Daddy…I’m close…” Ai squeaked.

“Me too. You want Daddy’s cum inside you, babygirl?”

“Yeah…”

Sousuke started to pick up the pace, hammering away at his babygirl’s prostate. Ai reached under his dress to stroke himself with, and to toy with his breast with the other. With a couple of grunts, Sousuke finally unloaded, painting the boy’s hole with his cum, the warmth driving the boy over the edge. With a shout, Ai started to release himself inside of his dress.

They collapsed on the bed once more, panting.

“Sousuke…thank you.”

“No baby, thank you!”

With a giggle, Ai fell asleep with Sousuke right next to him.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few days the two cemented their relationship. They walked into the same dress store Sousuke worked at, with Sousuke picking out another dress.

"Sousuke."

"Yes, Ai?"

Ai giggled as he held up the dress. It was a practically lingerie. Fishnet stockings and all.

"Come on, just try it on!" Sousuke encouraged.

Ai sighed defeatedly and went into the changing stall, peeping his head out to wink at Sousuke.

"Don't peek okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!"


End file.
